Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{8.400\times 10^{4}} {2.0\times 10^{3}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{8.400} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{4}} {10^{3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 4.20 \times 10^{4\,-\,3}$ $= 4.20 \times 10^{1}$